


Mind the Lace

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Clothing Kink, Desk Sex, Incest, M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: They had made a dumb bet, not too unsual from their usual competition of who could slay more demons in a mission. Except they made a joke about the loser having to be a maid for a day, and now miraculously-- or maybe not considering Dante’s luck-- Nero was now watching Dante clean the office while wearing a frilly maid outfit.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Daneroweek 2020





	Mind the Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Danero week day 3~
> 
> Prompt: bets/wagers. 
> 
> It's just smut :P

They had made a dumb bet, not too unsual from their usual competition of who could slay more demons in a mission. Except they made a joke about the loser having to be a maid for a day, and now miraculously-- or maybe not considering Dante’s luck-- Nero was now watching Dante clean the office while wearing a frilly maid outfit.

“Enjoying the view?” Dante asked with a grin and shake of his hips.

“Yeah, sure,” Nero said with barely contained laughter. 

Dante made a show of bending over to pick up a pile of mail from the ground, knowing the short skirt was riding up and showing off the lace garters and stockings around his thighs. He could feel Nero’s eyes on him, and while it was all fun and games, there was unmistakable heat in the air. As he reached across the desk for a stack of papers, he sensed Nero coming up behind him. A pair of hands grabbed his ass under his skirt before he could make a snarky remark, and he flinched in surprise. He hadn’t quite expected such forwardness from the kid. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Nero’s gaze raking over his body. A blush in his cheeks, lust in his eyes. 

“Can’t keep your hands off the goods?” Dante said with a smirk and wriggled back in his hold.

Nero sneered back at him despite the pink in his ears. “You’re the one showing off,” he said as he squeezed lightly.

“Yeah, I am. Gonna do something about--” Dante broke off in a delighted gasp as Nero tugged his hair. Once in a while, Dante got a sort of itch that needed to be scratched. And damn, Nero was getting real close to it.

Dante shivered as the claws of Nero’s Devil Bringer ran up his thighs, snagging on the garters. He could smell his arousal and he wanted it right now. Nero pushed him down so that his hips were on display. He felt his clothed member brushing up against the panties, right where his entrance was.

“Got a clothes kink, kid?” Dante said and gasped at a sharp slap across his ass. He moaned shamelessly and arched his back.

“I’d say you’re enjoying this more than me,” Nero growled, but his breath was coming short.

Dante moaned and sighed as Nero kneaded his hips and pulled the panties down, leaving them bunched around the thighs.

“Maybe,” he said in a shaky voice and reached back to spread his ass. He chuckled at Nero’s soft gasp. “Come on and enjoy yourself then.”

Nero brushed his human fingers over his entrance and Dante groaned, wanting to be filled already. But Nero hesitated. “Wait, do you have--”

Dante quickly reached for one of the drawers and tossed a bottle of lube over his shoulder.

“...What the fuck?”

“Ask later, kid. Come on!” Dante pushed his hips back impatiently.

Nero muttered something under his breath as he uncapped the lube. Dante bit his lips, waiting and moaning as Nero finally rubbed a wet finger over his hole and slowly pushed it in.

“More,” Dante breathed. He held himself open, face pressed against the desk, moaning with every finger Nero worked inside. “Fuck me already. Come on, I can take it.”

Nero groaned as he pulled out his fingers. Dante looked back and watched while Nero fumbled with his pants and pulled out his cock. “So impatient,” Nero mumbled, but his cheeks were flushed, and he was just as sweaty as Dante.

Dante closed his eyes and let out a drawn out moan as he felt Nero pushing into him. “Yes, fuck, that’s good.” He licked his lips and bucked back against Nero, drawing him in all the way. The sudden movement had Nero falling forward, catching himself with one hand on either side of Dante.

“Fuck, Dante-- Ah!”

Dante grinded back against him, goading him to thrust inside. Nero took the hint quickly enough, one hand braced on the desk, Devil Bringer holding Dante by the hip. A shiver of delight ran through Dante’s spine at the feeling of those claws biting into his skin. He moaned as Nero set a quick pace. Releasing his hold on his ass, he braced his hands on the desk, meeting every one of Nero’s thrusts.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Dante groaned as he raked his nails into the surface. The feeling of Nero’s cock ramming into him, brushing all the right spots sent shocks of pleasure through his body. “So good, baby” he babbled. He clenched down around Nero, coaxing him to fuck him harder, faster. Nero was gasping and moaning as well, chasing his own pleasure. Dante loved it. 

The pleasure inside mounted as Nero tugged him back by the hair and sank his fangs into his neck, pace becoming more erratic. Dante yelped and reached back blindly to grab Nero’s hip and pull him harder into every thrust. “Fuck yes! Nero, fuck me,” he growled and squeezed around Nero’s cock. He felt Nero’s responding growl in his neck. His hips slammed in harshly, and his body went taut.

Dante moaned wantonly, eyes rolling back as he felt Nero cumming inside. The feeling was enough to push Dante over the edge and he held Nero against him as he spilled his seed all over the skirt and panties. Nero gasped and whined as Dante continued to clench around him, determined to milk him dry.

He felt Nero’s shudders through his body and his hips jerking forward, the head of his cock grinded up against his prostate. Chasing the high, Dante wriggled back into him, squeezing and unclenching rhythmically until they were both too over sensitive to move. Nero rested his forehead on his shoulder for a while, panting heavily. Dante didn’t mind the weight, purring with satisfaction as Nero pulled out and cum dripped down his thighs.

Eventually they both caught their breath and got off the desk. Dante took in the sight of the mess that had made its way into the carpet.

“Ah, crap.”

Nero snorted, a smug smile on his face as he headed for the bathroom. “You’re on cleaning duty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
